


Wish Upon a Star

by EgoStorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoStorm/pseuds/EgoStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection of Hoshi ships (ships and tags will be updated as I post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Maybe (Soonwoo)

Wonwoo and Soonyoung were on the couch watching a movie, Soonyoung’s head resting on Wonwoo’s lap. The movie wasn’t a particularly exciting one, but it wasn’t that bad either. Wonwoo played with Soonyoung’s soft, brown hair, out of habit, with one hand. The other hand was being used up to hold up his head, the arm propped up on the armrest. As the scene in front of them turned silent, Wonwoo heard light snoring that didn’t come from the television. He looked down to see Soonyoung restfully sleeping.

Wonwoo smiled fondly at the sight, using the hand that was supporting his head to turn the TV off with the remote. After a click and a short moment of static noises, the room became quiet, except from the light snores coming from Soonyoung.

As Wonwoo watched the soundly sleeping boy, still stroking his hair, he couldn’t help but feel so much love for him. How was it that Soonyoung managed to capture his heart so completely?

Maybe he had a way with words. Not in the way that Soonyoung would say the words Wonwoo wanted to hear, but in the way that he had such a sincere way of talking. Everything he said always seemed to come straight from his heart. His words were genuine and warm. It was a warmth Wonwoo came to treasure.

Maybe he was too charming on stage. To more people than Wonwoo would like, but charming nonetheless. He had a way of moving that entranced his audience, whether from his fierce gaze, or the tender details he never failed to include in his performances. There was no one in the world who could steal Wonwoo’s attention so compellingly so effortlessly.

Maybe his sleeping face was just so soft and beautiful that Wonwoo wondered if angels actually roamed the Earth, and that the boy sleeping on his lap was such a being only rumored to exist. He was so beautiful that he would put even the fascinating and captivating aurora borealis to shame.

Maybe he was perfect. Not in the way that society would say doesn’t exist, but in the way that Jeon Wonwoo loved each and every bit of him. He was breathtakingly perfect. 

Wonwoo shook his head. He was asking the wrong question. It shouldn’t be surprising that he fell for Soonyoung… but how was it that he was able to claim Soonyoung as his? Of the countless people Soonyoung had ever encountered in his life, he chose Wonwoo. 

Soonyoung stirred slightly, still asleep, but it pulled Wonwoo from his thoughts. Wonwoo noticed that his hand movements stopped while he was thinking, and so he started stroking Soonyoung’s hair once again. He smiled just a little more when Soonyoung stirred again, and decided that there was no need to go about this in such a logical way. 

All that really mattered was that moment, that the two of them were there, and that they were together, and they were happy.


	2. Full Moon (Soonwoo)

It began before the two of them were ready, before Wonwoo was able to voice his warning. It began before Wonwoo was able to see Soonyoung leave him behind like he was going to ask him to, before Wonwoo could make sure Soonyoung was far enough away that he wouldn’t hurt him.

It began with a gasp, Wonwoo yelping from the sharp pain that surged through his body. He clutched his chest, keeling over, trying to keep his body from tearing apart like it felt like it was. His eyes were widened from the pain of his body going through morphological changes, and from the horror that while his mind was still conscious and still the mind of Jeon Wonwoo, he could see Soonyoung standing, not three feet away from him, just watching him turn into a monster.

The final thoughts he had before his mind plunged into darkness, was that he regretted not being able to protect his Soonyoung, and how he wished he could apologize for everything.

Soonyoung stood still, too stunned to either move or speak. There was nothing he knew he could do to help ease Wonwoo’s pain, and so he remained as he was, silent as Wonwoo screamed. He didn’t move when Wonwoo’s veins swelled from severe muscle tension, nor when the whites of Wonwoo’s eyes were transitioning to a frightening red. Soonyoung felt helpless when Wonwoo cried in agony from his bones breaking and reforming all too rapidly, his hands clawing at his torso and at the earth beneath him. 

Slowly, surely, Wonwoo started looking less and less human and more and more canine. His skin began to grow thick tufts of dark-black fur, and his yelp’s turned into whimpers and growls. His claws buried themselves into the ground, his newly emerged fur raised as he inhaled deeply. He exhaled a loud, long, and resonating howl. Before long, there were no longer any traces of human.

Soonyoung looked at the creature that faced him, large, dark, and powerful. Wonwoo’s once obsidian eyes were now glowing amber under the moonlight, and the face Soonyoung once recognized to be his Wonwoo was now of a wolf. The sight was utterly terrifying, Soonyoung being so close that he could almost feel Wonwoo’s sharp teeth digging into his own skin. So close that the sound waves of Wonwoo’s low warning growl vibrated against his chest, contrasting the rhythm of his hastily beating heart. He was close enough to know logically and instinctively that he was in extreme danger.

But he still could not move from where he was. While the Wonwoo that he was seeing at that moment was more terrifying than anything he had ever laid his eyes upon, he was also unmistakably, absolutely, and horrifyingly beautiful.


	3. Art (Soonseok)

Lee Seokmin was an artist. At least, he claimed himself to be. Since the beginning of his discovered talent, he always found joy in painting, and later found accomplishment when his painting turned out how he had imagined them in his head. However, he could never say that he has created art. While he believed he could for the most part of his life, it wasn't until he met and attempted painting the masterpiece called Kwon Soonyoung that he realized his shortcomings as a self-proclaimed artist. No matter how many times he tried painting him, he couldn’t call his portraits art. There was something lackluster about them that couldn’t do Soonyoung justice.

 

“I'm not that pretty.” 

 

Seokmin felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind, and a pair of eyes observing his latest work. It might have been the first time Seokmin allowed his model to see his work. 

 

“Is this how you see me?” Soonyoung nuzzled his face in Seokmin’s neck. “I’m flattered. But I'm not anywhere near this pretty.”

 

“No, you’re prettier.”

 

“Hmmm.” Soonyoung unwrapped his arms to pull up a chair beside the artist at work. “Why don't we try this. Look at me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Really look at me. Look at every part of me, every edge of me, everything you can see, look at it. Feel me. For everything I am, feel me. And now, paint me.”

 

“Are you asking me to start over?”

 

“No, what you have in front of you is fine. Just add on the missing pieces.”

 

“You say that, but what is there to add? I don’t know what’s missing, and that’s the problem.”

 

Soonyoung smiled as he brought his hand to his face. He traced along his skin, starting with his cheeks, running his fingers up to the sides of his ears, then brushing lightly against his eyes, and then finally gliding them through his hair.

 

“I can tell you you’re missing a whole lot. Look, I have all these acne scars, moles, dark circles… My hair is nowhere _ near _ as silky as you’ve depicted it to be. I’m telling you to paint  _ me _ , Kwon Soonyoung, a real-life human-being who is right here by your side, not the pretty little picture of me you might have in your head.”

 

“But-”

 

“Trust me.” He placed a supportive hand on Seokmin’s arm. “You can do that, can't you?”

 

“... okay.”

 

Seokmin did as he was told, carefully adding the little imperfections that were absent before. As he worked, he realized that his portrait was coming to life. The imperfections added to the overall beauty present on the canvas. When he was done, he realized that his painting could finally reflect the dream that Soonyoung was, despite adding what he thought in the beginning were unnecessary details.

 

Lee Seokmin was an artist, and for the first time, he could say that he was truly able to create a work of art. 

  
Or at least, an imitation of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Kwon Soonyoung is perfect, a stunning piece of art, imperfections and all
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: After thinking about it, I realized this could have been Soonhui because of Jun's picture for Love Letter (and I love Soonhui too) but the reason this is Soonseok is because it's loosely based on a scene that doesn't make it in my chaptered Soonseok, if anyone wanted to know ^-^


	4. Fantasea (Soongyu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the punny title (puns for life)

Mingyu remembered the time he couldn’t differentiate between reality and fantasy. It was a time he felt he was lacking in skill, and to improve his swimming, he decided to set a challenge for himself: to swim as far as he could out in the ocean. He thought being in the vast ocean would train him harder, as he would be trying to reach a goal he couldn’t see. It was a difficult task for sure, but he was determined. It was his way of strengthening both his mind and his body before the next competition.

 

The ocean was indeed vast like he imagined. No matter how much he swam, he wouldn’t be able to see the end, and it only pushed him to go further. He used the familiar motions to keep himself together, propelling himself forward with his legs, his hands cutting through the water to guide him. Every stroke, he took a breath. Exhale into the water, inhale in the air… By some point in time, however, he could feel exhaustion trying to pull him to the ocean floor. His willpower wasn’t dying, though his body felt like it was. He trudged on. He meant to, at least, but something stopped him. 

 

He heard a voice sing out to him. It was an irresistibly sweet and melancholic voice sweeping across the waves. It was a clear voice, but he couldn’t be sure if he was hallucinating. Who would be singing out in the middle of the ocean? Nevertheless, he was lured toward that voice.

 

As he treaded closer and closer, he saw a mysterious boy in the waters. He was a beauty out of this world, with dark, wet locks framing his speckled, iridescent face. His eyes were a cerulean blue, as was his tail. His… tail… His tail?

 

Mingyu was intrigued by the boy who obviously wasn’t quite human, but couldn’t explore his curiosity, as he was compelled to tread even closer to hear the tragic melody of the beautiful creature. He was being drawn in more effectively than moths to a fire, until he was close enough for the boy to reach for his face. The boy leaned in, but just before Mingyu was to taste his surely sweet lips, he was pulled away sharply by the torso. 

 

His breath was taken from his lungs as his body was taken away from the boy. As the boy grew farther from Mingyu’s reach, he noticed his expression turn from mellow to a predator-like aggressive, and his voice turn into a deafening screech. Mingyu snapped out of his hypnotic state, just then realizing that he was almost the next meal of a siren, a legend he only knew of in books.

 

Mingyu sighed, thankful to his savior, who by now had slowed down to a stop, as they were reaching the boulders near a cliff. Near land. How had they gotten back to shore so fast? Mingyu turned to both question and thank his savior, who turn out to be… another siren? 

 

He was smaller than the other siren, and his hair was silky and golden. His skin had the same iridescence, and by now Mingyu was attentive enough to realize they were from thin translucent scales. His eyes and tail were the same cerulean blue as the other siren, which Mingyu realized was also the color of the ocean. 

 

Seeing the man-eater in front of him, Mingyu wondered if this siren snatched him to claim as a meal for himself. Plausible, but something seemed off about him compared to the other siren.

 

“Are you… going to eat me?”

 

The siren shook his head. 

 

“Then, you really just saved me?”

 

The siren nodded. 

 

Oh, that’s what it was. This siren wasn’t singing. Or screeching, for that matter.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

The siren let go of Mingyu’s waist and instead took his hand. He slowly drew characters on the palm. Hanja. 

 

“Soon… young. Soonyoung? That’s your name?”

 

The siren smiled.

 

“I’m Mingyu.”

 

The siren soundlessly mouthed the name. And again.

 

“Are you not speaking because you don’t want me to be entranced?”

 

Soonyoung shook his head.

 

“Then why?”

 

Soonyoung didn’t try giving him a response, and instead just looked into Mingyu’s eyes. Curious.

 

“Is it possible… that you don’t have a voice?”

 

The siren hung his head low in shame.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t have a voice. I like you.”

 

The siren slowly raised his head, eyes wide, and a small gasp could be heard. The young siren dipped back into the water, and when his head emerged again, he was already ten meters away. The siren looked  back at Mingyu, letting slip a small smile, and then plunged down again, only this time, he didn’t resurface.

 

Being back near the shore, and with no evidence that his magical encounter had ever happened, Mingyu wasn’t sure if that was all just one realistic daydream.

 

The whistle blew, and Mingyu launched himself off the platform. His body entered the water, and in no time, he took off. He propelled himself forward with his legs, and his hands cut through the water to guide him. Every stroke, he took a breath. The end of the pool was a clear goal, and much closer than he was used to. The race wasn’t much of a challenge.

 

With a towel wrapped around him, he looked up at the scoreboard, proud of keeping his enviable winning streak. A flash blinded him momentarily before he had questions shoved in his face. How did he feel? What did he think made him successful? How nervous was he? Did he think he would do better the next time? None of these questions were new. He answered them as usual. Everything, everything was the usual when it came to swimming as a sport.

 

Mingyu walked along the shore, hesitating jumping into the cold waters. He closed his eyes, bracing himself, and dove in, ignoring the shivers running through his body. He used the same mechanism as always. Breathing with every stroke, exhaling in the cold sea, and inhaling in the air. He counted the strokes exactly, 706, before looking up to see the familiar boulder along with a familiar face. 

 

He smiled up at the voiceless siren waiting for him.

  
“Hey there, Soonyoung. I missed you.”


	5. Endless (Soonwoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted by @soonwoonet on twitter

“Do you think these have a destination?”

 

Wonwoo was walking with arms extended out, his hands holding on tightly to the end of his sleeves, balancing himself on one side of the train tracks, keeping his eyes on his feet to make sure they would land in just the right spots.

 

“The tracks? Of course they do. Why else would they be there?”

 

Soonyoung was to the side of Wonwoo, matching his pace step by step, seemingly not paying him much attention, but in reality was preparing to catch him if he were to fall.

 

“They just seem like they’re endless. Do you think it would be fun? Going on an endless journey?”

 

In that moment, Wonwoo just barely stepped a little too close to the edge, and as a consequence leaned over to the side, his arms flailing, failing to find his center of balance on time. Of course, Soonyoung was right there to break his fall, his arms outstretched as soon as he saw Wonwoo the slightest bit tipped over. Unfortunately, Soonyoung didn’t account for the momentum of the fall and wasn’t able to stop the both of them from plunging into the crisp, autumn leaves piled along the tracks. 

 

Wonwoo looked down at Soonyoung, watching him open the eyes he instinctively squeezed shut. He was overjoyed seeing Soonyoung surrounded by bright leaves ranging from all the warm colors the season had to offer. He loved it even more when Soonyoung’s cheeks started to match the reds that were scattered around them, the sudden flush of color being caused by something other than the chilly weather.

 

“So?”

 

Soonyoung cleared his throat, snapping out of the daze he was in from seeing such a perfect-looking Wonwoo being complemented by the clear blue skies and his navy blue sweater.

 

“I would go anywhere with you.”

 

If there was a laugh that sounded like the jingle of heaven’s gates opening, Soonyoung was hearing it now. A soft, low, satisfied giggle that made him think of the sunrise, that was the laugh that belonged to Wonwoo. That was the laugh that belonged to Soonyoung.

 

“Even if that means we’re going nowhere?”

 

Soonyoung propped himself up on his elbows and leaned in just enough to give Wonwoo the hint to close the distance between them. They shared a kiss or three before Soonyoung responded.

 

“Even still.”

  
“Then, let’s travel an endless journey together.”


	6. Warm Honey Milk Tea (Soonwoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo was unsweetened iced coffee. Soonyoung was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at a tiny little contribution to swn's fluff fest (sorry this was all I could do)

Wonwoo was ice and Soonyoung was fire. Their first meeting was a thin sheet of melting ice, Wonwoo hesitating to give out his personal details all the while Soonyoung was asking away. There was something magical about the way Soonyoung smiled at him that shattered the ice earlier than normal, and Wonwoo found himself smiling back not long after, and for a long time after that. Soonyoung had a way with moments that made Wonwoo want to see more, and when Soonyoung’s outstretched hand was something far past a simple introduction, Wonwoo accepted it with a trembling heart. 

 

Wonwoo was mica and Soonyoung was rose quartz. Their first date was a train wreck, leaving Wonwoo in unrecognizable pieces of himself with only Soonyoung to hold on to. It was own his fault for accepting an invitation to a haunted house, thinking he could stand his ground when reality decided that Wonwoo’s legs and tear ducts would give out. He didn’t think he would have to depend on Soonyoung’s shoulders to make it out of the place but there were two things he gained from that: leaning on Soonyoung and not having to call for help and make a public embarrassment of himself. His terrified salty tears turned sweet after Soonyoung bought him an extra large churro and Wonwoo had to break it to him that he didn’t enjoy sweet foods. It was worth seeing Soonyoung’s face light up as he devoured the treat by himself and later lied about not having a stomach ache. Soonyoung handled a lot for Wonwoo that day, and Wonwoo found himself getting attached to his pretty smile. 

 

Wonwoo was veggie straws and Soonyoung was roasted marshmallows. Wonwoo was ribbon around their fingers when it came to their planned dates, and Soonyoung was the adventurer. Their plans were never followed through after the first item or two, but life never went according to plan. From the coffee shop to a zoo, from an amusement park to a sauna, they went where their hearts took them, Soonyoung’s to some place forty minutes away from where they originally planned, and Wonwoo’s to Soonyoung. Even though Wonwoo was a planner, he was also a follower, and with Soonyoung in the lead, no matter where the day took them, Wonwoo could rest assured.

 

Wonwoo was unsweetened iced coffee and Soonyoung was warm honey milk tea. Wonwoo was an early riser and early jogger, waking up with the sun while Soonyoung chose to slumber. Soonyoung wrestled with his sheets as Wonwoo wrestled away his drowsiness, and Wonwoo said his goodnight’s as Soonyoung cracked open his laptop to start up a new game. Their passing hours were few but plentiful, and that was exactly how Wonwoo would describe how it was being with Soonyoung. Just right. Just enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (happy anniversary swn ♥)


End file.
